super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Granbull (PS)
Granbull is a bulldog-like Pokémon that appears as a playable character playing for the Fairy Team in PokéSmash. Character Description Granbull are bulldog-like Pokémon that are classified as the Fairy Pokémon. Despite their intimidating appearance, they are quite timid and are easily spooked. It flails around to attack and since his jaws are too big, it keeps, its head tilted down. If it is spooked or startled, it will try to defend itself with bites and other attacks. In PokéSmash Granbull appears as a playable character playing for the Fairy Team. He serves as the team's force due to his jaws and overall attacks. Although not that fast or defensive, his power says otherwise. His Neutral Special is him using Bite to bite the opponent. His Side Special is him just flailing his arms around. His Uo Special is him just doing a high-jump. His Down Special is him just stomping the ground, making rocks fall. His in-game description here: "The timid yet intimidating fairy dog joins the fray to crunch all on his way! Use this monster properly, use him properly and you'll have the school bully on your hands ready to fight!" Attributes Granbull is the force of the Fairy Team, his power stat is his highest while his defensive abilities are average but still low. Despite being slow in the RPG games, he's considerably quicker in PokéSmash. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Granbull does a one-two punch and finishes with a bite. *Forward Tilt: Granbull sweeps the ground with his foot. *Up Tilt: Granbull does a small punch upwards. *Down Tilt: Granbull does a sweep with both of his feet. *Dash Attack: Granbull does a similar to attack to that of Luigi's dash attack except it's stronger but shorter. *Forward Smash: Granbull does a powerful Crunch forward. *Up Smash: Granbull does a powerful headbutt upwards. *Down Smash: Granbull does a breakdance on the floor. *Neutral Air: Granbull performs a kick in the air. *Forward Air: Granbull does a downwards punch forward *Back Air: Granbull pushes himself backwards. *Up Air: Granbull punches upwards. *Down Air: Granbull stomps downwards. *Pummel: Granbull bites the victim. *Forward Throw: Granbull kicks the opponent. *Back Throw: Granbull throws the opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Granbull throws the opponent upwards and throws a rock at them while they're flying. *Down Throw: Granbull throws the opponent at the ground and jumps on him or her. *Floor (back): Granbull sweeps the ground. *Floor (front): Granbull punches on front and behind of him. *Floor (trip): Granbull pushes forward. *Edge (<100%): Granbull bites once he reaches the stage. *Edge (100%+): Granbull climbs to the stage and does a Fire Punch. *Neutral-Special: Granbull does a Bite forward. Those who get hit will be chomped similar to Wario's Neutral-Special. *Side-Special: Granbull uses Flail. He'll start running while flailing his arms around. Depending on how much damage percent you have, the attack will be more powerful. *Up-Special: Granbull performs a high-jump. The jump damages enemies near him. *Down-Special: Granbull uses Dazzling Gleam. Depending on how much you hold the button, Granbull will release a barrier of sparkles around him that do damage. *Final Smash: Giga Crunch: Granbull mixes Giga Impact with Crunch and turns gigantic. He will then roar and run forward with mouth open. Granbull will reappear where he was once the final smash is over. Taunts *Up: Granbull starts barking at the sky. *Side: Granbull stomps the ground and shows his fangs. *Down: Granbull snuggles his left ear. On-Screen Appearance A PokéBall is dropped from above and Granbull appears from it. Cheer *Females: Granbull! Granbull! Granbull! Granbull! Idle Poses *Granbull looks around worried. *Granbull punches the air similar to his Black/White/Black 2/White 2 animations. Victory Poses *Granbull looks at the camera and shows off his fangs. *Granbull attacks the air in his sides looking agitated but then finishes with him just looking at the camera with a grin. *Granbull chases his own tail while being in all 4. Event Matches *Event 5: Sparkling: Defeat the Fairy Team. *Event 19: Powerhouses: Defeat the forces of the teams. Role in Story Mode Granbull, in the Fairy Team's story, appears as the bully of the area. And normally acts as the main antagonist of Fairy Team's story mode. Costumes *Grand Bull: Granbull's normal appearance. *Grand Cutie: Granbull wearing red bowties on his ears. *Grand Green: Granbull in a green appearance and wearing purple ripped pants similar to The Hulk. *Grand Shiny: Granbull's shiny appearance. *Grand Blue: Granbull in a blue appearance. Gallery Category:PokéSmash Category:PokéSmash Characters